Delicate boy
by The heart stopped beating
Summary: After their adoptive mother's death, the twins are sent to live with the promiscuous drug adict, sarah, and jeremiah, their new brother. But when cody sells out his brothers to escape her abuse, falling into her drug induced world, can zack survive alone
1. Cigarette virgin

Sarah looked back at the twins. At fourteen years old, they were small but good looking, just like their little brother. Jeremiah sat in the front seat beside her quietly, the ten year old not ready to face his brothers.

"don't look at me like that!" she snapped at Cody, taking a drag from her cigarette, her ratty blonde hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. The boy looked sadly at the floor of the van, and then at his twin.

"it ain't that bad" Jeremiah assured them. He looked more like a little girl, his hair long, wearing a pare of jeans that were clearly made for a girl, flowers embroidered down the sides. He pulled out a cigarette from the glove compartment for himself, then one for each of his brothers. He lit them, stuck one in his mouth, and passed the other two back.

"We don't smoke" Zack muttered bitterly

"Well now you do!" Sarah announced, taking her eyes off the road "I'm your momma now. I had to hunt you two down, but I knew you was out there somewhere. That foster momma of yours is gone, ain't a thing you can do about it, so you'd better get used to it!" she took the cigarette out of her mouth and tapped it with her finger, letting the ashes fall to the floor of the van.

Hesitantly Cody reached up and took the cigarette, then looked at it for a second, unsure of what to do. Mimicking Jeremiah he put it in his mouth and breathed in, not expecting the thick, sooty smoke that came out the other end. He coughed violently, the cigarette falling from his mouth to his jeans, sending up a tiny explosion of soot.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" she yelled. He brushed off the soot and cigarette butt from his jeans onto the floor. Her hand flew from the front of the van and smacked him up the side of the head hard enough to make a noise.

"have some damn respect!" she screeched.

Jeremiah turned back, offering an apologetic glance before putting Zack's cigarette out on the knee of his jeans and placing it back in the box. Sarah ruffled Jeremiah's hair, the rage slowly bleeding from her eyes.

"You'll get used to it" she smiled "Jeremiah always wanted some new brothers. And I could use a few more little sisters."

Zack's head shot up "what?"

Her smile grew "Well if I'm gonna be taking care of you, I'm gonna need a little help. And you get more help if you got three little sisters. Plus, you like being a girl, don't you Jeremiah?"

The little boy nodded and smiled.

"you two are real pretty" she smiled "just like your momma"

"You're not my mom" Zack snapped "And just because our real mom died doesn't mean that some random stranger can just step in!"

"You two is the ones that got away" she breathed in her cigarette again "That new momma of yours adopted you. But she's dead now, and your daddy don't matter. But trust me honey, the two of you spent nine months on the inside, and if you think it was a walk in the park to get you out, you're stupid. So show some damn gratitude, I just rescued you from the next three years in foster care. C'mon, we're gonna have fun. Jeremiah's been having fun, right?"

The little boy looked up and smiled, reaching under the seat for a bear. He opened the top with his teeth and started to chug it down.

"Hay!" Sarah yelled, shoving him with her free hand "Share it, that's the last one, and your new brothers haven't had any"

He took one last gulp and passed the bottle back. Cody took it and took a swig, gagging on the stale taste, then handed it to Zack.

"We don't-" he stammered

"what" Sarah laughed "don't drink? Now you do. Those old rules, you don't gotta live with them now. Just show some respect, 'yes ma'am' and 'no ma'am', alright?"

"yes Ma'am" Cody whispered. Zack looked at his brother with sheer terror.

"Open the car door!" he ordered "we'll walk back to the Tipton, I'm sure sombody'll take care of us, we'll call my dad! Thanks for the help, but no thanks!"

"boy when we get home you're gonna wish you hadn't said that. Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Looks like Cody chose the easy way, but when Jeremiah was little he chose the hard way. Only took a few good beatings to straighten him out, but he was only five. Probably gonna take a few more for you, but you'll learn"

"you'll learn" Jeremiah nodded "Sarah taught me how to be good. And if she hurts you, it's just because she loves you. But don't be bad, or you'll die in hell, that's what my grandpa said!"

"see, he's a good boy. And I'll make you good too." She pulled into a trailer park and drove down to the end of one of the roads and pulled into the driveway.

A man walked out in a wife-beater and something that resembled jeans, but were covered in sharpie marker.

"Hay baby" he smiled "how are my two favorite girls doing?"

"Good daddy" Jeremiah said, batting his eyes in an almost provocative way and holding his mother's hand. His voice was high and girly. Zack nudged cody.

"is he gay or something?"

Cody shrugged.

"C'mon you two!" Sarah called to them. Hesitantly, they stepped out of the car.

"Jackson, these are my little boys. Zack and Cody, although god knows I didn't give them those fruity names"

"Pretty" he said with a grin "just like their momma. And they already got such nice hair" he walked over to Cody, running his hand through the boy's shoulder length hair.

"hay Jackson" she smiled "the other one's gonna be a real problem. Plain out disrespectful"

Zack looked down at the malnourished lawn

"Is that true?" Jackson asked him. He nodded timidly, and the man's face turned to stone.

"Jeremiah, go show Cody his new room, Me and Zack are gonna have to have a little talk"


	2. little girls, little boys

Jeremiah led Cody down the hall. The carpet beneath his feet was a dull red, stained with bear and bleach. The room at the end of the hall was tiny, cluttered with clothes and bits of paper, pamphlets, and open cases of blush and eye shadow. A bottle of foundation was spilled on the floor, next to a pile of trashy sheets.

"you sleep there" Jeremiah pointed to the bed, then pointed to the sheets on the floor "that's where Zack sleeps. I take the couch when Jackson's home"

"what about when he's not"

"then I sleep with momma" he nodded, then threw a skirt at Cody, along with a pink t-shirt that had the sleeves ripped out, and a bra.

"go get changed" he ordered. Cody looked up horrified.

"what do I do with the bra?" he asked, shock in his voice

"fill it up with toilette paper. Girls your age usually have a chest"

Cody was afraid to ask any more questions, and ran into the bathroom. It was just too weird, his whole world had changed in as little as three days. Right after his mom got into that elevator accident, it was almost surreal. He managed after a few tries to hook the bra, and shoved a fistful to two-ply into each cup. The skirt was too short and showed his knees, scabby and tough from skateboarding. Once he was dressed, he looked in the mirror. It didn't feel like he was looking at himself, it felt like he was looking at one of the slutty girls at his old school. He stepped out.

Jeremiah shook his head.

"Your knees are all messed up" he noted, then rummaged through a heap of clothing beside the bed. He threw the pair of stockings at his brother, who looked at them worriedly.

"Go put them on!" Jeremiah ordered, as if he were talking to a moron.

Cody slipped them on. They looked alright, and covered his knees, but the pink plaid miniskirt allowed a hole in the hip to be shown. He shook his head and walked out again. The littler boy nodded in approval.

"now, lets fix your makeup" he smiled as if it were a natural thing. Cody was just bent on learning the rules of this new world, it was something he'd always been good at. He allowed the little boy to brush the foundation across his face, dab on the blush, paint on the lipstick, drag the eyeliner across his bottom eyelid as his mind wandered. He was prepared to do anything and everything to win favor with this strange woman who claimed to be his birth mother. Suddenly he sat up, straight, gasping. He'd completely forgotten about Zack until he heard a shrill cry.

"help, he's gonna kill me!"


	3. Ice and lace and lipstick

After Jeremiah led Cody away, Zack was alone with Jackson.

"You been giving your momma trouble?" he asked, his voice calm, like he was talking to a little child.

"She's not my stupid damn mom!" he shouted, clenching his fists. Suddenly he felt something slam into his face, ripping the skin of his cheek.

"Cuss at me again boy, and I swear, I'm gonna break your teeth!" he turned the ring on his hand, which had left a gash across Zack's face. He reached up and touched the scratch, leaving a line of sticky red blood across his finger.

"this is child abuse!" he yelled "I'm gonna call the cops!"

Jackson grabbed the boy by the hair and dragged him up the steps, into the living room, and into the master bathroom.

"now you're gonna find out what happens when you piss me off!" he warned, his voice cols as he filled up the bathtub, turning the cold water on. He filled up the tub with a grin on his face, then looked at Zack.

"clothes off" he ordered. Zack shook his head as his stomach lurched.

"I said clothes off damnit! Do as I say" he shouted

"No!" Zack shouted back.

"boy, you're gonna regret that" he clenched his teeth and charged at Zack, taking him down by the waste and forcing his back up against the side of the tub. Zack's thoughts rushed and tears filled his eyes.

Jackson bent the boy's head back, plunging his whole face into the icy water and holding it there. Zack struggled, his face turning blood red from the cold sting on the water. Little bubbles escaped his mouth, and he fought hard enough to catch one quick breath, which turned out to be half water. His vision blurred red, and he felt dizzy. That's when Jackson let him up.

The fourteen-year-old sat up, taking deep, frantic breaths. The color faded from his cheeks and he returned to almost normal when Jackson went to put him back under.

"Help!" he screamed "he's trying to kill me!" but the end of it was stiffened with desperate gurgles as he fought for air. Finally, he lay still and stopped fighting as the world around him went black.

He came to after a few quick smacks. The world around him felt so warped.

"ready to do what I tell you to?" Jackson asked, now holding a can of beer.

Zack nodded and bit his lip, hating himself as he timidly obeyed the command. He stood naked and shivering, knowing that nobody could help him.

"get in!" Jackson ordered. The cold water stung his skin, and the humiliation burned in his soul. Jackson walked out with a smile, and at first Zack was unsure of his intent. But in a few minutes it became very clear as the fifteen year old's heart raced to keep him breathing.

Twenty minutes later, Jackson returned.

"you ready to be good yet?" he asked. Zack nodded.

"get out and go to your brothers" he grumbled. Zack got out and reached for his clothes.

"not quite" Jackson grinned "Jeremiah's got some new clothes for you, you won't be needing these anymore, grab a towel and go"

Zack practically ripped the rack off the wall as he hurried to cover himself up, then ran down to the room where he heard his brother's voice, then stared horrified.

He struggled to take in what he saw in front of his eyes as his brother tugged at the miniskirt and rubbed his lipstick covered lips together. Jeremiah threw a pile of clothes at him, A pair of girl Jeans and a tank top, followed by a bra.

"stuff the bra" Cody advised "looks more like a girl that way"

"this is sick" Zack backed away, clutching the towel.

"This is what you have to do to be good. And It'll make mommy happy" Jeremiah smiled, then pointed to the little closet-like bathroom.

"get dressed in there" he ordered.

"Cody, what the hell?" he asked in shock.

"if we're stuck here, we may as well make the best of it" he shrugged

"by cross dressing?"

"by listening" Cody's eyes were dull, he was never one to rebel. Zack threw the clothes on the floor.

"screw it!" he shouted, but the pleading, worried looks from his brothers made him pick them up and obey. That, and the fear of what Jackson would do.

He walked out, shame and anger scrawled across his face as he sat in the little chair and let Jeremiah fix his makeup. The three of them looked at each other as Sarah walked in.

"well ain't the two of you the prettiest little things" she smiled, then examined the scratch across Zack's face, her smile faded.

"cover that up damnit!" she yelled at Jeremiah "you want the cops to come take you away?"

"no Ma'am" the little boy squeaked.

"good" she planted a kiss on his cheek and closed the door as she walked out.

"we need more foundation" Jeremiah said, almost to himself, then turned to Cody "I think she likes you" he smiled "because you're good"


	4. we all deserve to die, tell me why

"Ain't you a pretty little thing" Sarah smiled at Cody "looks like you've adjusted alright. Jeremiah, go show Cody where the beer is, he looks like he could use one" She looked almost motherly, as if she was offering him a soda instead of alcohol. He smiled back, his eagerness to please was pathetic.

"Do you think it's sick?" Jeremiah asked when they got to the kitchen

"what?" he asked, popping open the beer. At first he hated it, but the taste grew on him

"Dressing like a girl. I mean, isn't that the way to be good? Like… the boys burn in hell but the girls go to heaven"

"never thought of it that way. But maybe. So that means that Sarah just wants to help us, right? What's so sick about that?" and with those words, he knew that the old Cody Martian was dead. He wasn't smart anymore. He was obedient.

"Yah, I guess" there was a troubled look on his face as he took a swig from his own bottle "I guess she does everything to help us, because she's pure"

"she ain't a virgin" Cody sneered "she had us"

"no, like pure and good. Because she puts up with us"

"We haven't been here long enough for her to have to put up with anything" he shrugged "but I guess the definition of pure changes"

Meanwhile, she threw Zack onto the couch.

"You're gonna be respectful!" she screamed "do you hear that"

"you're not my mom!" he yelled back "And you're not cody's mom either! Our mom's dead, but that doesn't mean that you can just step in and pretend that we're two fags like your son!"

The color bled from her face. She grabbed his wrists and held them together, rocking back and forth and looking at the ceiling, fear alive in her eyes.

"god help this blasphemous child and teach him the errer of his ways so as to evade your wrath, keep me strong in driving the devil from him"

"stop!" Zack yelled, kicking her "you're a psycho!"

She fell back from the force of the kick

"I'm your momma, and I'm Cody's momma two. You came from right inside me!"

"Did not!" he shouted immaturely, kicking her again

"oh yah, see what Cody says!" she screamed "Cody!"

He put down the drink, shuffling timidly into the room.

"I'm you're momma, right?" she screeched

"Yes ma'am" he nodded, ignoring the hateful glair from his brother

"And you're gonna protect me, right?"

"yes ma'am"

"and if anybody hurts me, you're gonna get them back, right? You'll avenge me, right?"

He finally understood what was going on. His brother looked up, eyes pleading helplessly. Old, smart Cody would have shaken his head, or at least waited for the command. But obedient Cody realized exactly what she wanted.

"did he hurt you momma?" his voice was cold, mechanic. Zack looked up, the betrayal in his eyes coming in the form of tears. He closed them, knowing that he was condemned.

"yah baby, he kicked me. But you're gonna teach him a lesson, right?"

"what should I do ma'am?" he asked, the lump rising in his throat

"beat him down, don't leave any marks" she ordered, then stepped aside.

Cody grabbed zack by the arm, throwing him onto the floor. He held his brother face down and twisted back his arm until Zack's whimper turned into a scream, and then a beg for mercy.

"You ain't gonna hurt momma anymore, are you?" he hissed. Zack shook his head, his tear-streaked face pressed into the prickly carpet.

"good!" Cody shouted, then stood up. But Sarah didn't look satisfied.

Zack struggled to his knees, his arm sore. Cody came up behind him, stomping hard on his arched back. The teenager fell to the floor with a wine.

"who tolled you to get up you worthless little bitch!" Cody screamed. Zack looked at his brother, pain in his eyes. Cody looked toward Sarah. She smiled.


	5. In the darkness of the night

"I'm sorry" Cody whimpered. They were supposed to be asleep by now, but neither one of them could close their eyes.

"just shut up!" his brother snapped, curled up on the pile of sheets, his back to his brother.

"I just want to survive, alright? This lady is… I don't know… off."

"No, really?" the sarcasm in his voice was stinging

"I just didn't want to make her mad"

"so you'd rather protect some lady who claims to be our mom instead of your twin?"

"Well, I think if we've got to live with her, we need to play by her rules. Just do what she says. Be obedient"

"you mean be her slave? Kiss her ass like you've been doing?"

"just do what she says"

"she's a child abuser!" he hissed "and don't you dare ever call her 'mommy' again, or I swear I'll kill you. She's not our mom. Our mom is dead!"

"She's my mom" he announced "and she wants to be your mom too"

"no, she doesn't!" Zack muttered "she wants to dress us up and then parade us around like her faggy little whore of a son!"

"stop!" Cody hissed "Jeremiah's just trying to be good! He got taken from his foster mommy too"

"she wasn't our foster mom, or adoptive mom, she was our mom. This Sarah lady isn't our mom"

"Then explain why Jeremiah and you look so much like each other? Why do the three of us look like her?"

"giving birth to us doesn't make her our mom"

"yah it does!" they were in an inaudible shouting match, both their faces were red.

"where is that little creep anyway?" Zack's voice was cold, hateful

"he's sleeping in Sarah's room, Jackson is on a night shift"

"And that's not the least bit creepy to you?" he hissed

"He's ten years old, he probably has nightmares or something. You Had to sleep on the couch with Carrie a few times when you were little.

Zack flew up from the floor, pouncing on his twin like a rabid tiger and smashing his tiny fists into his brother's face. By the third punch his brother's whole face was bloody.

"NEVER CALL HER THAT!" Zack screamed "SHE WAS OUR _MOM_!"

Sarah rushed into the room and ripped Zack off of Cody, who was grabbing his bleeding nose.

"what the hell?" she screamed, grabbing the fourteen year old by his shoulders and shaking him hard

"I said that you were our mommy, and that Carrie was our adoptive mom, and so he jumped up and started hitting me!" the fourteen year old wailed, blood coming from his nose and cut lip.

Sarah grabbed a handful of Zack's hair, yanking it and bashing his head into a wall.

"god will punish you!" she screamed. Jeremiah was standing in the doorway, tears rolling down his face, deep down he felt like he had failed his new brother.

She picked up a lamp and threw it against the wall, little shards of glass flying all over. She shoved Zack to the floor.

"go to sleep!" she screamed, kicking him in the ribs. Jeremiah turned back down the hall, but she grabbed his shoulder.

"sleep there" she pointed to Cody's bed "Cody, you sleep with your momma tonight"

Cody nodded, a warm feeling of acceptance falling over him. He looked at his brother, bloody and broken. Was it only a week ago that they were being yelled at by Carrie for skateboarding in the lobby? Was it only last Sunday that the two of them nearly blew out a wall helping Erwin Expand the lobby? Was the funeral only two days ago where they held each other and cried. No. That was a different life.

He lay down awkwardly on the stained sheets next to his new mother. Her nightgown was long but dirty, and felt like burlap against the back of his legs. He fell into a light, fitful sleep, never closing his eyes for more than a few seconds. He was afraid of zack.


	6. No more crap

Cody awoke the next morning, dizzy, wondering if the past day had just been a bad dream. But as he looked around the filthy room, he knew it wasn't. He straightened out the skirt that he'd slept in, and pulled the shirt back over his head. He hurried into Jeremiah's room and broke into the makeup after combing his hair with a ratty brush lying next to Zack. Zack. His brother. Cody looked at him, sleeping peacefully in the room, the betrayal and agony gone from his face, or at least faded for the moment.

He wandered into the kitchen where Jeremiah sat with Jackson, gnawing on a piece of toast in five-second intervals between the drags from the cigarette. He looked at the clock; it was about eight in the morning. He searched through the fridge, finally pulling out an orange, which looked like it would do.

He sat on the folding chair next to his brother, avoiding his father's glair.

"Where's the other one?" the beer didn't leave his hand for more than a second.

"Zack's still sleeping" he muttered sheepishly

"I heard he's been giving you're momma trouble, She was real upset this morning"

"yah, he's just has adjustment problems" his eyes were glued to the table

"I'll give him an 'adjustment problem'" He jumped up and stormed off down the hall. Cody looked over at Jeremiah, who was crying.

"Why can't he be good?" the ten year old wined "why can't he be like us?"

"Zack was always sort of…" tears started falling from his face when he heard muffled screams from his brother's room "you know. And once Carrie died, he couldn't handle it any more. He just doesn't want things to change"

"they're gonna change though" Jeremiah muttered "Why doesn't he see that?"

"he doesn't want to" Cody as crying now "he never saw stuff like he was supposed to, he saw it how he wanted to see it."

"Well, I didn't like her at first. When I was real little, she said I was possessed, and sent me to live with my grandpa"

"Is grandpa nice?" he thought of Carrie's parents, why died when they were still in diapers.

"he was real strict, like mommy, but he loved me" he looked away "But mommy took me back."

Jackson walked in, dragging Zack by the hair. He looked still half-asleep, his clothes ruffled, his face bloody. He walked like something was wrong with his legs, swaying side to side.

"he ain't gonna be causing no more trouble."


	7. let the drama kid die

This is the last chapter of this story, but I will be making a sequil. Thanks for reading, I'd love to get a review .

And just because this needed to be said:

Roses are red

Violates are blue

Me no Own

You no sue!

Six long months passed, and Cody grew on Sarah like a tumor. He was her pretty little sister wherever she went. He was Jackson's baby girl. He was the one who slept in Sarah's room at night, who helped her score cheep drugs, who always fought off the rest of the guys to save her the last beer.

Zack grew on her too, but not in a good way. He was theirs to beat and abuse. To hate and to torment. They rarely let him out of the house, his scars and bruises were so bad, his voice was horse from screaming. He rarely cast his eyes from the floor, never talked. And he knew that there would be hell to pay if he looked at Cody wrong. Hell to pay if his presence insulted the bitch who was once his brother.

Jeremiah had faded to the black, into a hole of neglect as he was replaced, his alliance with Zack growing stronger each day. Some days, on the rare occasions when he was sober, Cody wouldn't tattle on Zack for taking food. Zack had always been the heavier of the two, but was now week and emanated. He'd still not accepted Carrie's death, his ultimate downfall. And although everybody in the house heard his screams when Jackson dragged him into his mother's room, they tried their best to ignore the wobble in his step, and the bloodstain on the seat of his jeans. He didn't exist, he couldn't exist.

"I'm gonna tell!" he screamed in the living room one day, the suicidal rage in his eyes shining.

Cody shook his head, drunk.

"If you get mommy in trouble, I'll kill you, I swear to god!"

"Stop fighting!" Jeremiah whimpered "please stop" but the dizzying rage in their mother's voice shut him up.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Jackson was holding her back as she thrashed, the sneered lipstick mixing with the blood on her lip from where Zack hit her.

"Let her kill him!" Cody screamed "He's no good! He's possessed!"

Sarah snatched a knife from the counter.

"On Christ's nails I swear I'm gonna kill him"

"Go ahead bitch!" he yelled

"Sarah, please!" Jackson tried to calm her down "don't kill him! He'll learn!"

"he ain't gonna learn" Cody held his brother's arms behind his back as the teenager thrashed and kicked

Finally, Sarah pulled away from her boyfriend and lunged at the boy, only to be met by Jeremiah's fist. She spun around fast, looking him in the eye. The knife had made a deep red line across the eleven-year-old's throat before he had a chance to cry out. Blood spurted from the wound, spraying over everybody in the room.

Jeremiah fell to his knees, a bubbly noise coming from his throat as he choked on the blood which spread out in a pool around his face as he finally hit the floor. His Skirt turned a deep red as it absorbed the blood. Finally the gurgling sound stopped, his eyes were dull and listless.

The rage was gone from Sarah's eyes as she too crumbled to the floor, sobbing. Jackson looked at the body in disgust, then sneered at Zack.

"Are you happy now?" he screamed, stepping over the body and grabbing Zack by the hair, taking him into the bedroom for another "lesson". The worst one of his life, that would leave him unable to walk for three days afterward.

Cody Walked over to Sarah, cradling her in his arms. He kissed her on the cheek, whispering as if she were a little child waking up from a bad dream.

"It's ok" he lulled "I'll protect you"


	8. An only child

Six months had passed since that deadly afternoon. Sarah had finally dumped Jackson. Zack slowly mended, regaining his ability to walk right, he only wobbled a little bit. A hatred had grown between him and his brother since he'd watched Cody cradle a murderer in his arms, whispering how he'd protect her. And he did. Cody took it upon himself to frame Jackson and take off that night, his brother bound and gagged in the trunk of the car. The let him out ten minutes later, and made it clear that if he spoke, he died.

She stopped giving him clothes, and left him in the back of her new boyfriend's truck with only boxers to protect him from the winter. He'd changed in the past year, from a happy, healthy kid to an empty shell, a wide eyed creature that was nothing but a bother to transport, nothing but an ant on a summer day. And Sarah and Cody were ten year olds with magnifying glasses.

Cody had changed too. He wasn't smart anymore, but he'd changed from the drone that he once was. He'd changed into a whore that hung around the back of strip clubs, waiting for mommy to bring him a client. Every night he'd put on his little dress, and fix his hair up nice, and do his makeup in hopes of making enough cash for more Acid. For more Beer. For anything to take the reality away, anything to make him forget where he went the night before, and where he'd be going as soon as it got dark. He wondered some times if he _liked_ it. But he knew he didn't. He loved Sarah though.

It was December that night when Zack went to the back of the truck and found a Razor, walking over to his sleeping brother and shaving his head. It was December when Sarah came home and discovered what she'd done. It was December when she had no use for him anymore. It was December when she dragged him out into the parking lot and broke both his legs. It was December when she started the car us, ignoring Cody crying in the back. It was December when the tire moved over his broken body, and a cry of agony that was silenced by death as she squished his scull, sending brains and blood all over the pavement. It was December when they drove away.

It was January when the cops caught up with them. January when they tolled Cody to get on the ground with his hands behind his head. It was march when he was sentenced to life for the double murder of his brothers. But he did what he promised. He confessed. He protected his mommy.


End file.
